The 3 Legendary swords
by Link4
Summary: read it if you really want to know ch 2 now up
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda games  
  
  
  
1 The Three Legendary Swords  
  
2 Prologue  
  
Some may think that the Master sword is the only sword that is mystic and a legend well that's where their wrong. Legend has it that there are three more swords that look like the master sword but a couple things are different They are stronger than it and each have a special ability and power the swords are: The Sword of Electricity, The Sword of Fire, and The Sword of Water. The Sword of Electricity's has the ability that if you stab some one or cut off some body part it will instantly electrocute them until they are dead it's power is that it will instantly kill anything in or made of water it can even empty a whole ocean of life with just the tip of it in the water. The Sword of Fire's has the ability that if you stab some one it will burn there insides until they are black it has the power that if you just barely touch the tip of the blade onto a small piece of grass in a field the whole field will instantly disintegrate. The Sword of Water probably the least deadly of all the legendary swords has the ability to heal any pain, disease, wound, injury, and can even resurrect the dead it has the power that no matter how big the fire just the tip will instantly put it out. All of these swords appear once every ten thousand years and they all appear on the same day but if they are not taken out of they're mystic stones by their rightful swordsman they will disappear at midnight and they only appear certain ways on that day and they all appear within one hundred miles of the rightful swordsman for the electric sword it will appear in the ground where a lightning bolt hits, the water sword will appear in a fountain during rainfall, and the fire sword will appear in a piece of erupted lava. It is said that these swords once brought together by their swordsman can be combined to make a ultimate sword if the sword is used for evil it will become the Sword of Darkness it is very dangerous, powerful, and it has a black blade. If used for good they will become the Holy Sword which is just as powerful as the sword of darkness but it's blade brightly shines gold. Also they each have their own special sheath the electric sword's sheath is silver with a large lightning bolt on it. The sword of fire's sheath is red with a flame on it. The sword of water's sheath is blue with a raindrop on it. This is the legend of the legendary swords.  
  
  
  
That was just the prologue I'll eventually have stories about the swords and there owners up. Until then bye and please r+r 


	2. Link and the Sword of Electricity

Disclaimer I don't own Zelda  
  
Note: Link is adult  
  
1  
  
2 Link and the Electric Sword  
  
2.1 The story starts in Links house "Yaaaawwwwnnnnn" Link said as he woke up Navi was screaming "WAKE UP" "I'm up already" Link said groggily, then he reached over to his side table for the clock he grabbed and looked at what time it was "Navi why are you waking me up it's one thirty-seven a.m." Link said angrily. Navi replied "Have a look outside the window" "Whoa that storm is huge" Link said in surprise. They walked out of the house and suddenly they saw a lightning bolt to the north they ran to check it out. When they got to where the bolt struck they saw a glowing bright light in the shape of a sword in a stone when they got closer they noticed it was a sword enveloped in electricity "What do you think it is Link?" Navi said "It looks like the master sword except there's electricity covering it" Link replied then he walked up to it and put his hands on the hilt. "YAAHHHHHHHH" Link yelled in pain still holding the hilt he was being electrocuted when suddenly the sword slid out of the stone. "How come it stopped electrocuting you Link?" Navi asked "I don't know, but it's blade is still covered in electricity" Link said "Wait a minute I think I've heard about this sword it's one of the legendary swords there are three of them this is the sword of electricity" Navi said "I think it stopped shocking you because it recognizes you as it's true holder" "That's amazing, hey look there's a silver sheath right next to it" Link said when he went to pick up the sheath. Suddenly his sheath that was on his back disappeared and this silver one replaced it. "That must be the swords sheath, but if one sword appeared today the others must have also appeared I wonder who will get those" Navi said, "What are the other swords Navi" Link asked "There is the sword of fire, the sword of water, and then there's your new sword the sword of electricity" Navi replied. "Now if evil threatens us again we'll have the upper hand." Link said. "But until then I'm going back to bed" Link said while walking towards home with the storm clearing up.  
  
  
  
Well that was chapter 2 can't wait till I create the others see ya. 


End file.
